Leah y Jake : Resentimiento, Odio y Deseo
by Aome.Samael
Summary: Dentro de un corazón herido siempre cabe la posiblidad de volver  a amar, no importa que tan herido y deshecho haya quedado siempre queda la opción de regenerar la capacidad de amar. Esta fue la lección que aprendieron los protagonistas de esta historia.


_**ONE-SHOT**_

_**LEAH y JAKE: Resentimiento, Odio y Deseo**_

_**Dentro de un corazón herido siempre cabe la posiblidad de volver a amar, no importa que tan herido y deshecho haya quedado siempre queda la opción de regenerar la capacidad de amar. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un beso Lleno de resentimiento, odio y deseo. <em>**

**_Narradora pov_**

_** Resentimiento** por que ella no se sabía amada de igual forma que las mujeres que la rodeaban e interferían en su vida , **Odio** por saber que a quién ella ama o creía amar ya no le corresponde más, y **Deseo** porque a pesar de todo deseaba ese beso más que nada en ese momento, aunque fuera dedicado en pensamiento a otra persona._

_**Hay luto en mi alma**_

_**El amor que un dia**_

_**Era mi alegria, Era mi ilusión**_

_**Hay luto en mi alma**_

_**Lo he visto con otra**_

_ Qué tristeza saber que a ella no la aman igual, a pesar de que entregó todo su ser ahora todo ese amor se convirtió en hiel y amargura, la cual ahora reparte a todos los que se encuentran a su alrededor. _

_**Dentro de mi**_

_**Mi alma angustiada**_

_**Lloraba en silencio**_

_**Por tanta crueldad,**_

_**Ha muerto un amor**_

_ En un principio era sin intención, pero al descubrir que las personas con las que podía compartir su sentir podían sufrir igual que ella, lo comenzó a hacer cada vez con mas regularidad y con más intensidad, para herir y sofocar a esa persona que la enseñó tanto a amar como a odiar. Sin importarle el daño que le hiciera a los demás. _

_ Ahí comenzó su tiempo de ser nombrada la Arpía, ese apodo que en un principio le dolía y provocaba que llorara a escondidas, pero después comenzó a burlarse enfrente de los demás haciéndose la fuerte a pesar de aún provocarse grandes heridas y lágrimas en el alma, ya no eran heridas ni lagrimas físicas, puesto que sus ojos se habían cansado de llorar, sus cuencas estaban vacías ahora sus lagrimas eran de sangre, sangre del corazón. _

_ Unas heridas que le dolían en lo más profundo de su ser y que nadie mas podía entender. Así era como se sentía la "Arpía" que nadie mas quería, a la que solo su madre y su hermano podían comprender. _

_ La que una vez fue una hermosa muchacha de carácter alegre a la que todos querían por su forma tan linda de ser. Todos recordaban a esa pequeña niña peinada con dos trenzas a los lados que siempre tenia una sonrisa traviesa que mostrar._

_ Después cambio a una joven atractiva que a demas de ser bonita tenia mucho carisma y chispa, siempre estaba con una sonrisa en los labios y decía uno que otro comentario que a mas de uno le sacaba una sonora carcajada, habia quienes la consideraban la mujer mas hermosa de toda la reserva, decían que había que heredado unos muy buena genética._

_ Pero ahi estaba esa "Arpía" con ese joven, aquel que poseía un rostro tan infantil que le impartia una inmensa ternura y ganas de besarlo, aquel con quien ahora compartia esos besos llenos de odio, resentimiento y deseo, que ambos sentian. Cada uno tenía sus razones para estar ahí._

_ Que al fin y al cabo todo se resumia en el haber sido rechazados por su ser amado, aunque ella tenía la suerte o la desgracia de si haber sido correspondida por algún tiempo, pero él, él solo tuvo la dicha de ser aceptado por aquella que amo en una ocasión y solo por conveniencia por su conveniencia, la única vez que le permitió tocarla fue por que ella sintio una obligación por lo que él iba a hacer, sacrificarse por alguien que no lo merecia. _

_ Esa única vez pudo probar el sabor de sus labios que a él le parecieron el más dulce manjar, la exquisites hecha mujer, pensó en aquel momento y se fue a luchar por una causa que no era suya._

_ Pero ahora descubrió que ese solo fue un pequeño dulce, un pedazo cualquiera de dulce y que el manjar ahora lo tenía enfrente y que se ofrecía a él sin tener que estar rogando por un beso o una caricia, un manjar que ambos iban a disfrutar, que si bien inicio con algún toque de hiel ahora terminaría como el más dulce néctar jamás elaborado en la tierra, un néctar que solo se produce en presencia del amor._

_ Pero algo que iba surgiendo dentro de ellos esta alejando el odio y el resentimiento que alguna vez habitó en sus corazones, les fue ganando el deseo que a su paso fue dejando crecer el mas grande e intenso amor, amor que ahora se prodigaban, _

_ Primero a escondidas en sus pequeñas rondas nocturnas en el bosque, después en la casa de él y al final en la de ella ocultandose de los curiosos que con sus señalamientos tanto los hacían sufrir._

_ Ahora que estaban más que seguros de sus sentimientos, las emociones ya las podían mostrar enfrente de los demás dejando de escuchar los reproches de algunos cuantos y haciendolos sentir la dicha de la que ahora ellos gozaban._

**Leah POV**

El tiempo pasa y es preciso buscar la forma de olvidarlo, teniendo tu calor. Irán pasando los minutos, iré viviendo poco a poco viviendo de tu amor. Tocar tu piel, hacerte mía llevarte siempre aqui a mi lado es forma de soñar. En los momentos más felices tener por dentro cicatrices que no debemos borrar. Yo también, te juro ahora que jamás te olvidaré que nuestro nido la tormenta no podrá echar a un lado, sin pensar en el final. Pero yo, hoy necesito de tu forma de vivir, no quiero estar tan solitario aqui en la casa, Hoy te confieso vida: yo te amo. Te quiero mucho mi amor.

_Fueron las palabras que me dijo él hace algunas noches ya, algunas semanas diría yo, esas palabras me motivaron a aceptar mi amor hacia él, ese sentimiento que yo pense jamás en mi podría renacer._

_Un sentimiento que me fue invadiendo una de aquellas noches en casa de él donde ya no eran suficientes los besos y caricias que nos dabamos y al ritmo de una canción todo comenzo a suceder, yo solo recuerdo al fondo haber escuchado estas palabras que ahora me llevan a recordar como nos empezamos a amar: _

_**yo no sé si tú, no sé si yo seguiremos siendo como hoy**_

_**no sé si después de amanecer vamos a sentir la misma sed**_

_**para que pensar y suponer, no preguntes cosas que no se,**_

_**yoo no se**_

_Eso me hizo pensar y detenerme antes de comenzar algo que tal vez no ibamos a poder parar, pero él solo me miró y hablo: Leah solo escucha la canción y dejemonos llevar_

_**no sé donde vamos a parar, eso ya la piel nos lo dirá**_

_**para que jurar y prometer algo que no esta en nuestro poder**_

_**yo no s+e lo que es eterno no me pidas algo que es del tiempo.**_

_Y solo sucedió y se repitió una y otra noche más, pero acompañadas de otras letras y canciones que a los dos solo nos hacian suspirar. _

_**Te juró que te amo**_

_**Afuera esta lloviendo**_

_**Y mi sentimiento**_

_**No lo cambiaré jamás**_

**Narradora POV**

Así pasaron los meses y esa pareja en todo el pueblo se dejaba ver, ya no habÍa odio y resentimiento, solo mostraban amor y entre ellos veían en sus ojos: el deseo, ese deseo que fue quien los unió.

Una cálida noche de abril, en un acantilado se encontraba una pareja sentados sobre una roca se encontraban abrazados mirando la inmensidad del cielo y la tranquilidad del mar, ambos se miraron y él mientras le recitaba esto a su amada :

Te amo con suprema idolatría que quisiera el poder omninpotente del divino creador en este día para vivir contigo eternamente. Ser el uno del otro imprescindible en la duda elocuencia de los besos y tener nuestro nido en lo intangible donde nadie purturbe mi secreto. De todos tus amores tengo celos te amo como nunca te han amado y para darte todo lo que anhelo inventaré un placer en el pecado Cuando la vida eterna se detenga y el infinito muera en el olvido quedará nuestro amor como una ofrenda de dos que aunque pecaron han vivido.

_**Leah POV** _

_Jake se arrodilló y de entre sus ropas saco un pequeño estuche, lo abrió y me sorprendió por el detalle. Pensé que era un obsequió por la felicidad que hasta entonces nos envolvía, él me miró tomó mi mano y puso ese anillo sobre mi dedo anular, ese precioso anillo, sencillo pero de gran valor sentimental y me lo dijo, me pidió matrimonio, esa cálida noche de abril, noche en la que se había cumplido un año desde el primer encuentro que tuvimos, primero para reprimir nuestros dolorosos recuerdos y después para disfrutar de nosotros_

_**Jacob POV** _

_Le dije ese día que si quería ser mi esposa y ella solo se limitó a sonreir, me abrazó y me besó, entendí que con esos gestos ella me respondía._

_Hoy después de varios años estamos recordando como fue que todo surgió, despues de acostar a nuestros pequeños, estamos aquí sentados en la terraza de nuestra pequeña pero cálida casa, abrazados, la miró y dirijo mi mano a su pequeño pero hinchado vientre._

__**Leah**__

_Él acaricia suavemente mi vientre, el cual esta un poco crecido, ya que dentro de unos meses vendrá al mundo el tercero de nuestros hijos, _

_-Amor, es el tercero, creo que ya es suficiente no crees, digo a mi me gustaría tener más pero creo que como esta la situación no nos vendria mal dejarlo así- y hago una mueca de dolor._

_-Claro que si pequeña, es el último y nos cuidamos, por que no pienso dejar los de hacer los intentos, o tú que opinas ._

_-No, como que nos cuidamos, los dos nos operamos, digo por que yo tampoco quiero dejar de practicar como se hacen los niños, bueno como se engendran los niños- y sueltó una sonora carcajada._

_Nos miramos y nos damos un cálido beso, nos levantamos de la banca en que estabamos sentados y él repentinamente me carga, mostrandome una pícara y lujuriosa mirada._

_-Bueno amor, creo que primero festejamos nuestro aniversario con la familia y ahora nos toca hacerlo en solitario, digo y comenzamos a practicar, ¿no crees?- le digo cargandola en brazos y dirigiendole una pícara sonrisa que se que la hacen caer._

_-Si Jake, !hay que festejar!_

_Y así termina la historia de una pareja que surgió del dolor, bueno no termina ya que para ellos apenas comienza la noche, ya que su vida seguirá._

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí los deja la narradora de esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado y ojala y le hayan entendido, ya que no soy mas que una escritora principiante que solo se deja llevar por lo que sus dedos comienzan a escribir. Por<strong>** cierto si les gusto agradecería si me consienten con un review. De antemano **

**Gracias por leer...**

**LLeva una seria combinacion de canciones que a mi en lo personal me llegaron en el momento de estar escribiendo, ya que me provocaron una gran inspiración, son canciones viejas y actuales, de Los Terricolas y Luis Enrique.**


End file.
